dos almas
by yuki d. monkey
Summary: chrona a sido una persona que tuvo que crecer sola pero un día se encuentra con alguien que quizás cambie su vida una historia sobre kid y chrona
1. Chapter 1

hola personitas del mundo aquí les traigo una historia que he estado haciendo... bueno empecemos

capitulo 1

Soy de las personas que se criaron en la calle, desde pequeña fui abandonada por mi madre que es una bruja, así que yo también soy una, cuando tenia 15 años mi madre regreso, después de eso me hizo hacer que yo matara personas y me comiera sus almas, bueno no era como si se me hiciera algo raro crecí en la calle tuve que robar, amenazar y matar. supongo que quera que yo me convirtiera en un kishin pero no funciono.

un día mientras intentaba matar a un vago había aparecido una figura con una capa negra, saco dos pistolas y empezó a disparar en un intento desesperado de huir me quede sin salida y hay fue donde me atraparon al descubrirse la mascara en forma de calavera se noto el rostro de un chico con ojos de ambar.

Estas arrestadas-dijo

no sabia a donde ir, no sabia como lidiar con estas situaciones.

después de ser arrestada me levaron a un lugar creo haber oído que era el shibusen, me encerraron en una habitación oscura. me preguntaba que me pasaría ahora-

POV KID

Mi padre me envió a una misión en busca de un kishin en potencia. fue demasiado fácil, en un momento sentí una onda que estaba a unos cuantos metros, me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la onda de alma, se veía una imagen de una persona con una espada apunto de atravesar al individuo que se encontraba enfrente de ella. en ese momento dispare con la intención de detenerla. se percato de mi presencia y echo a correr. trate de seguirla la encontré y la capture. la lleve al shibusen donde fue interrogada.

bueno ahora te haremos unas preguntas

Ella asintio levemente

¿nombre?

c-chrona makensi

¿Edad?

16 años

¿Sexo?

eeeeeh

no, me refiero a genero

ah, femenino

¿tipo de sangre?

sus ojos se agrandaron

paso - dijo

Así fue pasando las siguientes preguntas, tal parecía que no daba mucha información. Después de esto la observaron por algunos días y algunas noches enloquecía un poco, aveces reía macabra mente y aveces susurraba yo lo mate, yo lo mate

bueno eso seria todo por ahora si les gusta dejen reviews este es mi primer fic espero y les guste les agradezco por haberlo leído hasta luego sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola minna aquí les traigo el capítulo de este fic, soul eater no pertenece (por el momento) bueno empecemos **

KID P.O.V

Con sus risas macabras y sus susurros me volvieron paranoico; así que un día me dispuse a preguntarle con voz muy tranquila:

¿A quién mataste?- estábamos de frente cada uno en una silla.

Ella no respondía; se quedó todo en silencio volví a repetir la pregunta

¿A QUIEN MATASTE?- con voz mucho más fuerte

Seguía sin responder; parecía que estaba pensando la pregunta y que responder; después de un silencio volvió a escucharse la risa de locura de su boca; como la que jamás había escuchado, ni en esas noches, entonces decidí voltearme por lo esquizofrénico que era en ese momento, después de un minuto escuche un gran silencio y luego gemidos de dolor, muy extraños y espeluznantes, decidí voltear y se encontrada dormida haciendo esos sonidos y diciendo—yo lo mate—, entre susurros, luego se convirtieron en unos sonidos aún más raros ; ya que eran… alaridos, pero aún se entendía –yo lo mate-, el sonido se fue intensificando con el tiempo, llego un punto en que se escuchó un grito, que hizo estremecerme por un instante y que hizo que mis pensamientos se fueran a otro sitio, de repente estaba en la calle viendo a gente y coches pasando de fondo se oía un grito y cuando reaccione estaba donde siempre, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver su alma y sus ojos se veían con dolor y frustración, de un momento a otro ella se abalanzó contra mí y trato de matarme; me solté de ella como pude y pude y luego la tranquilice y la amarre en un una silla y decidí que por hoy era suficiente, después de eso me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, por lo que paso hoy me quede profundamente dormido.

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, tenía mucho trabajo y podía subir la continuación… en fin aquí esta**

**Agradezco a: goree skullt , por dejar comentarios y a américa que me ayudo con esto **

**Arigato y hasta la próxima **


End file.
